The invention relates to a connector for a fluid line having a housing which comprises a connecting piece that can be connected to a tube and a connection geometry that can be connected to a mating element, wherein the housing comprises an outlet opening arranged in an outlet section, through Which opening a heating device is guided out of the housing to the outside, wherein the heating device is guided through a plug which is arranged in the outlet opening and the outlet section is provided with an injection molding compound covering the outlet opening.
A connector of this type is known from DE 10 2011 102 154 A1, for example.